c_a_l_l_b_o_y_sfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanky Kong
Lanky Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series. He is an ally of Donkey Kong and the Kong family. His first appearance was in Donkey Kong 64. Biography He has no style, he has no grace. This Kong has a funny face. He can handstand when he needs to, And stretch his arms out, just for you. Inflate himself just like a balloon. This crazy Kong just digs this tune! C A L L B O Y S Lanky Kong was first in the picture when one of the C A L L B O Y S members set up a shrine to him, he was so pleased with the performance of the member he decided to become a permanent ally to the C A L L B O Y S. Shortly after the shrine was set up, an evil dictator came and tore it down. Lanky was upset by this crime, and the member that set it up was soon after murdered by the dictator by calling her names like "whore" and "worthless slut" and "get back to the kitchen" several times. Lanky Kong will forever remember this ally, and is forever faithful to the C A L L B O Y S. History Donkey Kong 64 In Donkey Kong 64, Lanky is one of the four Kongs imprisoned by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game. Lanky is found in the Llama's temple in the area Angry Aztec, where Donkey Kong and hisCoconut Shooter are needed to release him from his imprisonment by the Kremlings. Once Lanky is released players become capable of collecting Blue Bananas, coins and Blueprints. Lanky Kong fights the boss of Gloomy Galleon, who is Puftoss, when he defeats him, he gains one of thekeys to K. Lumsy cage. Also in this level Lanky can transform himself into Enguarde. In Fungi Forest he has to race against a rabbit twice to gain a Golden Banana. Lanky Kong is the only character needed to enter the door to the boss of Creepy Castle, King Kut Out. Lanky Kong is the first one to try to defeat this boss, as all the Kongs need to be shot out of a barrel cannon to defeat him. During the final battle against King K. Rool Lanky has to make use of the great reach to activate a switch and then a barrel with a banana appears, Lanky next has to throw the barrel so the banana comes out and make use of the Trombone Tremor to make King K. Rool fall with a banana. In one of the cutscenes Lanky appears at Hideout Helm and starts walking around the walls with two kremlings going after him, at the end a kremling tries to walk in the wall and falls. Throughout the game Lanky gains a variety of bizarre abilities from drinking Cranky Kong's various potions or buying items from Funky and Candy. His first individual ability is Baboon Balloon, while the second is OrangStand, and the third one is OrangSprint. Lanky's weapon is the Grape Shooter. His instrument is a trombone; with this he can use the Trombone Tremor. Aside from this he can learn Simian Slam,Super Simian Slam and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs use. Lanky Kong is the only character that can transform into Enguarde, similar to Donkey Kong transforming into Rambi. Donkey Kong Barrel Blast After eight years of not appearing in games, except for remakes, Lanky Kong makes a return as a racer in the Wii game Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. In this game he is an unlockable character, unlocked by winning the Topaz Cup as a Kong character. In the game, he is considerably powerful, and is assigned a Klump as his rival. He has top speed, medium boost and poor agility. As with all playable characters, he has the ability of doing Wild Moves. In the Single Race cutscene he can be seen, along Donkey, Tiny and Dixie, standing in front of their rivals, Kass, Kalypso, Klump, and Kritter. His bongos are blue with white parts, which resemble the colors of his clothes. This game marks his debut in spin-off games. Religion Lanky Kong has recently created his own religion titled "Lankyanity". It is currently storming the nation, and will soon be the biggest religion in the world, with most of the population of the world taking it up. Every night you must pray to him so that #HE will bring you style and grace. It's also required that all members of Lankyanity go through an initiation process where their arms are stretched and air is pumped into them so they are inflated, just like a balloon.